Love Me
by H.Y.D3292
Summary: Yuuki's heart has been broken many times; once by her cheating ex boyfriend and now by Soujiro. Now a self proclaimed heartbreaker, she's set her sights on Rui. Will Rui show her that he's the one for her?
1. Always Make An Entrance

**Disclaimer: **This is a story created by me. All characters belong to Kamio Yoko

**A/N: **This story is for _siput _on_ Lovers Unparalled _who asked me to write a Yuuki/Rui story :).

**C****hapter One: Always Make an Entrance:**

'_This was never anything serious Yuuki-chan; you knew that from the beginning.'_ He said he drove off with a woman beside him. His words continued to ring in her head as though it was the first time she heard them. She cried for days after, feeling the pain to unbearable, because she loved him. That was six months ago. She was a different person now, and she was done crying.

After Tsukushi's wedding to Domyouji, she went to spend a summer with her cousin in Korea. With her cousin's help, she found a new side to herself she never knew existed. She wore a different style clothes, met new types of people and went clubbing and to parties. She changed everything she could about herself.

Her new philosophy on life was: _'Have your heart broken, break someone else's.' _She was tired of being made a fool of, and having her heart ripped to pieces.

She had spoken to Tsukushi last week and informed her about her return. She had not seen her friend in six months, and having that part of her not change, she missed her dearly. Tsukushi told her she would gather everyone together and throw a welcome back party in her honor.

She entered the limousine that Tsukushi had sent for her, she offered to pick her up personally but Yuuki declined. She wanted to make an '_entrance'_ in the words of her cousin. _"Always make an entrance."_ She told her. _"It puts all eyes and attention on you." _And that's what she wanted, all eyes on her. She needed to show everyone that sweet, naive, innocent little Yuuki that they all knew was gone.

She had gone to great lengths to change herself, and it all rode on this one night. She knew she didn't love Soujiro anymore, but she would show him that she was better off without him. And she would prove that she could be just as bad as him. Though she honestly didn't care what he thought anymore. His thoughts were of little concern to her now. She had already moved on.

She stepped out of the limo, and walked up the steps of the Domyouji mansion. She rang the doorbell and waited as the butler opened the door. He looked new and remotely younger than the last butler. As he looked at her, a look of pure pleasure and shock appeared on his once neutral face. Quickly correcting his facial expression back to its previous one, he bowed down. "Right this way miss Matsuoka-san, they are expecting you." He spoke as he led her to the ballroom.

Yuuki watched as he reached out a hand and began to slowly open the ballroom doors.

Rui rolled over on his stomach and tired covering his ears with his pillow. Who on earth would be calling him this early he thought. Everyone knew he loved his sleep, and sometimes he stayed in until noon. He heard his cell phone finally stop ringing, and he relaxed his hold on the pillow over his head. He waited a few seconds and closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep.

Suddenly his phone began ringing once again, and he groaned in despair. Realizing it would be best to answer and get it over with; he reached over for his phone. "Hello." He bit out angrily.

"Rui-san, where you still sleeping?" Tsukushi laughed into the phone. In all the time she's known him, she still didn't understand why he slept so much.

"Oh Tsukushi-chan, it's you, gomen." He said apologetically. Tsukushi was the only one he would forgive calling him this early in the morning. "Is there something you needed?" He asked.

"You said you were coming to Yuuki-chan's welcome back party remember." She said.

"Isn't that later tonight?" He asked her.

"Rui-san! She shouted his name into the phone. "It already it's already mid afternoon, and you promised to be here early to help me prepare." Tsukushi sighed.

Rui looked over to his bed side table at his clock. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was already three in the afternoon, much later than he tended to sleep now a days.

"Gomen Tsukushi-chan, I didn't realize how late it was." He said calmly. "I will be there soon." He closed his phone shut and sat to think for a minute.

His life had become hectic these last few months. Soon he was due to finally take over responsibility as head of his family company. That meant he would have less time to sleep. And then losing Tsukushi to his best friend. No he wouldn't think about that, he was immensely happy for them. And extremely grateful for how being by his side, Tsukushi has gotten Tsukasa to mature.

His life philosophy was: '_If the person you love doesn't love you; wish them the best and find someone who will love you back, love is something beautiful that should be shared only with someone special to you.'_

That is something he truly believed in and practiced daily. He was never lucky much in love. First with his unrequited love for Shizuka, and then realizing to late his love for Makino. But he knew that somewhere out there, there was someone for him. He just had to wait for his time to come.

After getting everything together **finally**, little thanks to Rui, they were now just waiting for Yuuki to arrive. Spending to with Kaede did have its benefits, even though it still partially freaked her out. She had finally warmed up to Tsukushi, and was beginning to treat her like a daughter-in law. Even counseling her how to act in public, and to host dinner parties and functions. Tsukushi looked around and took in her hard work; everything looked perfect for her best friend. The room was filled with tons of people, from Domyouji's business associates, to each member of the F4.

Honestly she would have much rather thrown a more intimate party with just her and the F4, but Domyouji would not hear of it. This was a celebration for Yuuki, his wife's best friend, and any special to her deserved only the best he said. He could be so brilliant sometimes; she thought as she looked over to her husband and smiled.

The music began to play, and couples started taking the dance floor. Domyouji started to walk up to her. "Oi Makino, shouldn't Yuuki be here by now." He asked.

Tsukushi looked at her elegant diamond encrusted wrist watch, that Domyouji had bought her on their honeymoon. He was right she should be here by now. "I don't know what's taking her, her plane should have landed an hour ago." Tsukushi answered, beginning to get alarmed. Just then the ballroom doors began to open

**A/N:** Reviews would be deeply loved :)! Updates for LAC will be up tomorrow finally **promise **lol. Chapter nine of IHOH will be done by Friday :), which will set the story straight for everyone. Next chapter of Love Me will be out Saturday :).


	2. Oh My God!

**Disclaimer: **I don't on Hana Yori Dango yet. Wait 'till I become a millionaire lol.

**A/N:** Thank you for the support and the reviews :). I appreciate them much. Here is chapter Two.

**Chapter Two: OH MY GOD!**

As the doors opened, Tsukushi's eyes fell upon a mysterious woman. She looked across the room, instantly furious. She stalked towards Soujiro. "One woman wasn't enough for you today? Tsukushi whispered in a hushed tone. "You know today is supposed to be Yuuki's day!"

Soujiro could not take his eyes off the woman in the entrance. "I don't know who she is." He told Tsukushi. "But I would like to." He stopped a waiter carrying a tray of champagne, picked up two glasses, and walked over towards the mysterious woman.

Tsukushi groaned. What on earth was this narcissistic play boy doing now? Could he not understand how important this day was? She hadn't seen her friend in months, and she wanted this day to be just about Yuuki. "Do you see what your friend does?" She asked as she smacked her husband on his arm.

"Ouch!" Tsukasa winced in pain as he rubbed his arm. "How is this my fault?" Tsukasa shouted.

"Because he is your friend!" she countered. "And don't yell, were you raised by a pack of banshees?" She asked.

"Crazy woman!" Tsukasa mumbled quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" She demanded glaring at her husband.

Akira, who was standing next to Tsukasa, trying to contain his laughter from the beginning, broke down and started laughing at the couple hysterically.

Tsukasa flinched as if sensing an attack. "Nothing Makino, nothing." He said trying to calm his wife's anger. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" He added.

Tsukushi gave her husband a disgusted look, and turned her attention back to the woman still holding everyone's attention.

Rui who was also among them, just stood silent observing the couple, smile plastered on his face. He loved his friends dearly; they evened each other out perfectly. He then transferred his gaze back towards the woman of the moment.

Soujiro drinks in hand, walked up to the mystery woman and introduced himself. "Hello lovely, my name is Nishikado Soujiro."He said handing her a glass. "May I ask what's yours?" He asked taking a drink of his champagne.

"Gamsahabnida." Yuuki replied in Korean as she took the glass from him . She looked at Soujiro, and knew she was going to have fun with this. She had no idea it was going to be this easy. "Why Nishikado-san, don't you recognize me?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Soujiro almost choked on the champagne he was sipping. "Yuuki-chan?" He asked in disbelief.

Yuuki just smiled in response, gliding past him towards Tsukushi-chan and the remaining F4. Leaving him alone to his thoughts.

As she walked up to Tsukushi, her best friend of years, she threw her arms around her. "Tsukushi-chan!" She squealed in delight.

Tsukushi was taken aback a little by the shock. She steeped back slightly to examine the woman closely. After examining her from head to toe, "Yuuki-chan?" She questioned.

Yuuki nodded her head in agreement.

Tsukushi surveyed her friend once again. "You look different." She said. Finally getting over the shock, she hugged her friend once again. "You look beautiful!" She said a bright smile growing on her face.

Yuuki smiled back at her friend. "You look amazing Tuksuhi-chan!" Tsukushi was wearing an elegant, yet sexy, deep purple, floor length. chiffon gown. With a jeweled neckline and cut out sleeves. Her hair was pulled back into a neat french twist, with a few loose stands framing her face. She looked stunning.

"Mhm." They heard someone cough interrupting their little reunion. Both girls turned around to see three men staring at them.

Yuuki bowed. "Hello Domyouji-san." She said looking at her best friends husband.

"Hello Yuuki-chan." Domyouji said as he slightly bowed his head.

Akira took Yuuki into his arms as though they had been friends for years. Giving her a light hug. "Yuuki-chan!" He said her name loudly. "May I say you look stunning." He told her after releasing her.

Yuuki smiled as she bowed her head. "Thank You Mimasaka-san." She replied. "You don't look so bad yourself." She lightly teased.

Rui stood silent among them as he watched Yuuki. It was true, she did look stunning. She wore a coral, pleated, one shoulder evening gown. It had a beaded waistline, and a flowing, floor length skirt, with a small train. Her long brown hair in loose curls, cascading all the way down to her back.

"Hanazawa-san." Yuuki said as she bowed. She smiled at Rui as she noticed him watching her.

"Yuuki-chan." Rui said bowing his head. "You look beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you Hanazawa-san." She said. She felt her cheeks begin to heat up. She tried to turn her thoughts else where, to stop herself from blushing. She may have been changed, but she was still unused to all the attention.

The music began to play again, and Akira quickly asked Yuuki to join him on the dance floor.

Tsukushi stood as she watched her transformed friend dancing with Akira. She began to worry. Yuuki had always been beautiful, she knew that of course. But with this new transformation, she would have more men at her attention, and that worried her slightly. Especially considering, half the men in the room still had their eyes pinned to Yuuki.

Rui watched as Akira and Yuukitook the dance floor. She really did look beautiful. Breath taking actually. He could see her shine tonight. Not like the other nights she had accompanied Makino along to thier gatherings. She was a different person now, and that shone through her tonight. Though a small part of him couldn't help but what wonder what the cause to this drastic change was. He thought as he looked over to his friend who was seated at the bar.

"So Yuuki-chan, how was Korea?" Akira asked as they began dancing.

Yuuki smiled as she thought back on her time in Korea. "It was wonderful." She told him.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked.

"Very much, although it was not home." She answered honestly. "I missed everyone terribly."

Through out the rest of the dance, they continued to talk about their summer. Hers in Korea, and his in China with his father.

Soujiro took his second drink from the bartender. He watched as Yuuki danced with Akira. Desire beginning to stir inside him. Yuuki had transformed right before his eyes. He had no idea she could look this sexy. Those six months in Korea had done her well. She was gorgeous. From head to toe, she looked like a goddess. It was as if she was a completely new woman. A new woman that he wanted to get to know even _better_.

* * *

**A/N:**Please tell me your opinion's on this chapter seeing as I honestly don't think it's my best work. And maybe my shortest chapter yet D:! Chapters four and ten of "_Lost But Never Forgotten_" and _"It Happened on Halloween"_ will all be updated all by Saturday and Sunday. **PROMISE!** :D!


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer:**I do not own "Hana Yori Dango"

**A/N:**For those of you who felt Tsukushi was too mean in the last chapter, I apologise. I was trying to make her a little more "_tough_" to fit how she was on the drama, and I guess I went to far. Here is chapter three. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy. :)!

**Chapter Three: Dinner:**

Rui glanced down at his wrist watch. According tp his watch it was already twenty mintues passed six, which meant he was late. He may not be being expected, but he was still late none the less. Earlier that day Tsukushi had called him asking him to take her place in a dinner she had planned with Yuuki.

~_Flash Back~_

Rui reached out on the table to answer his now vibrating cell phone. He excused him self from the board meeting which had just ended, and walked off to answer his phone. By the amount of missed calls, he already had a clue as to who the caller was.

"Hello Tsukushi-chan." He said as he answered. He could hear Tsukusa shouting in the background.

"Hello Hanazawa-san." Said Tsukushi on the other line."Stop shouting, I'm on the phone!" Rui heard Tsukushi's muffled voice say. "Gomen Hanazawa-san. I called because I was wondering if there was something you could do for me?" Tsukushi asked getting straight to the point.

"What is it that you need?" He asked. He knew that Tsukushi would not bother asking unless it was something important.

Well the thing is," She let out a deep sigh and continued on. "I am supposed to be having dinner with Yuuki-chan tonight, but Domyouji reminded me that we were supposed to be meeting with my parents. Some how it seemed to have slipped my mind." She said sounding a little surprised. Rui knew these things rarely happened to Tsukushi if ever, she was normally the one who could remember it all.

"Makino!" Rui heard Domyouji shouting in the background again.

Tsukushi ignored her her husband and kep on. "I was wondering if-" She started before Rui cut her off.

"If I could meet Yuuki-chan in your place for you." He said.

"Oh would Hanazawa-san?" Tsukushi begged.

Rui looked at his watch. He didn't have any other bussiness meetings planned for the rest of the night, but he had planned on going over some paperwork and then heading off to bed early. "Have you asked Soujiro or Akira?" He inquired.

"Wha-What? NO!" Rui had to pull the phone away from his ear, due to her loud shouting.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I WOULDN'T DARE LEAVE EITHER OF THOSE TWO ALONE WITH YUUKI-CHAN!" She yelled into the phone.

After a few seconds Rui put the phone back up to his ear. "You do know she isn't the same Yuuki-chan anymore, don't you? She's changed Tsukushi-chan."

"Nope. It doesn't matter in my book, she will always be the same!" He could her the sincencerity in her voice.

"Please Hanazawa-san, I've tried calling her but the call doesn't go through. And I wouldn't want her sitting there alone waiting for me when I wont be coming." She told him.

Rui breathed in a heavy sigh. "Where was it that you were supposed to meet for dinner?" He asked. He loved his friends, and if it were in his power, he would do anything for them.

"You'll do it" Tsukushi asked sounding relieved.

"Yes." He replied.

After a few minutes of "thank yous," and "I owe yous", Rui had written down the resturaunt information and called his driver to give him the new details.

~End of _Flash Back_~

"This night is going to be intersting." He thought to himself. He had never spent much time alone with Yuuki-chan, and he was curious about how this night would unfold. Whenever he saw her it was mostly in group activites when she would accompany Tsukushi. They never really talked much either, due to the fact that whenever around she would focus all her attention towards Soujiro.

A little bit of him felt sorry for her at times. He knew how his friend was, and he knew Soujiro would never love Yuuki. He was into a certain type of woman, which Yuuki most definitely was not. She was too innocent and naive for Soujiro's taste.

Although if last night was clearly any indication, things have defiently changed now. He walked into the bar and immediately noticed a crowd of men forming at the bar. He was about to turn away in search of her, when he spoted her at the bar in the middle of the crowd. She was wearing a black, one shoulder dress that was cinched at the waist.

It fit her body perfectly not missing a single curve, which Rui had never noticed before. He also noticed how the rest of the room could not take their eyes off her, and yet she did not look the least bit phased. He turned his gaze back at Yuuki who was now looking at him with a smile on her face. He then realized that he had been staring, and she had caught him. He recomposed himself and started his way towards her.

"Konnichi wa Yuuki-chan." Rui said bowing his head.

"Konnichi wa Rui-san." Yuuki said , bold smile on her face as she bowed. "What are you doing here? Is Tsukushi-chan alright?" She questioned with a concered look on her face.

"Tsukushi-chan is fine." He said reassuringly. "It turns out she was supposed to have dinner with her parents and it somehow slipped her mind. She tried calling you but you didn't answer." He told her.

Yuuki pulled her cell out of her bag and showed it to him "It kept on ringing so I turned it off." She replied. The amount of texts and calls she had recived today had become so annoying she shut off her phone. Seeing as Tsukushi had been trying to reach her, it might not have been the brightest idea.

"Well," He said politely smiling at her "Since were both already here, would you like to have dinner?" He asked her.

Yuuki smiled up at him, and then looked back over her shoulder at the group of men staring at them. "Sorry boys but," She turned her head back to face Rui. "It seems like my date has arrived."

Being the gentleman that he is, Rui held out his arm for Yuuki, which she gladly accepted. Once seated at their table , they began reading their menus, the air around them a little akward. After the waiter came and took their orders, Rui was the first to speak up. "So how do you feel being back home?" He asked.

"Faboulous." She replied. "Korea was life changing, but I missed Japan immensly." She fell in love with Korea, but a big part of her couldn't wait to be back in Japan. Show everyone that she wasn't the same old weak, lovesick Yuuki. And that's exactly what shes going to do.

"Korea is beautiful around this time." He agreed.

She smiled akwardly at him and nodded her head along with his statement. She was still a little uncomfortable. Her cousin had taught her everything she knew. How to act in situations alone with all types of men. How to giggle,tease,flirt, all of that. With the typical man this situation would be easy, but Rui wasn't typical. He was...different. "No." She thought to herself, she should just act as she normally would.

She looked up from her plate and put on one of her cousins "killer" smiles. "And how was you summer?" She asked.

Rui looked up from his plate ready to answer when suddenly he stopped. Yuuki's simle was so beautiful it took him by surprise. He mentally recomposed himself and then answered. "It was nothing compared to yours." He joked. "It was full of work and dull meetings, not much else." He explained

"No time for sleep huh?" She teased, giggling the way her cousin had taught her.

He put on a mock sad face "None." He laughed.

"Sounds horrible." She laughed back staring at his face. Not a little giggle, but a real from the soul type of laugh. Rui wasn't the unintersting type of person she thought he was. He was funny and he knew how to take a joke well.

After finishing their meal, they walked out twoards Rui's waiting limo and driver.

"How about we go for a walk instead?" She asked.

After pondering the thought for a second Rui agreed. "Sure." He shut the door to the limo and told the driver to follow behind them just in case he was needed.

The first few minutes were walked in silence, when they passed by an ice cream shop. "Would you like some ice cream?" He asked her.

"I'd love some, thank you." She told him.

They walked inside the shop and Yuuki quickly picked her favorite flavor. Upon paying Yuuki had noticed that Rui hadn't gotten any ice cream. "Aren't you going to order one?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He answered.

"Come on, you can't let me be the only with an ice cream." She said. She then pouted her bottom lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes, the way she had so many times back in Korea. Knowing that no one could resist her like this.

"Wow." Rui thought to himself. Yuuki really is something, how could he say no to her like that. She looked so beautiful, so innocent, so... He shook his head clearing him of his wandering thoguhts. "Fine." He said.

They walked out of the ice cream shop and continued their walk. Suddenly, out of nowhere Yuuki bwgan to laugh hystericaly. Rui turned his head twoards her and saw that she was staring at him. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Yuuki was laughing so hard, it was difficult to stop. She held out her hand a pointed a finger at his face.

"What?" He asked becoming a little annoyed. Why was she laughing at him like that?

Yuuki put her hand over her mouth to try and control her laughter. She could tell that he was becoming annoyed, which only made her laugh harder. Finally she regained herself, and pointed up to his face again. "Gomen Rui-san." She apologized. "But you have some ice cream on your face."

Rui pulled out a napkin from his coat pocket and wiped off the ice cream from his face. He still couldn't tell why she thought it was so funny. "So you think that was funny?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied

"Well what about this?" He asked moving closer twoards her.

Already sensing what was coming Yuuki tried to move out of Rui's reach. "No!" She yelled out, but it was already to late. Rui had managed to get some of his ice cream on Yuuki's face. Rui immediatly started laughing at the look upon her face. She looked so annoyed he thought it was kind of cute, espicailly with the ice cream on her nose.

"It's not funny!" She said, pulling out a napkin and attempting to wipe her face.

Rui continued laughing, as he shook his head indcating she was wiping off the wrong spot. He held out his index finger as he pointed to her nose. After another failed attempt, Rui took his napkin and reached up to wipe Yuuki's nose. He was slightly taken aback by how smooth her face was, and let his hand linger for a few seconds.

After that the rest of the walk to Yuuki's was silent. Once at Yuuki's house, Rui walked her up to the door.

"I had a wonderful night tonight Rui-san, thank you ver much." She told him honestly. She wasn't expecting it, but she really did have a wonderful time with him.

"So did I." He told her and he couldn't help but smile. It was true, with Yuuki he had had one of the best nights tonight that he had had in months. And it was all because of her.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" She asked.

He had to admit the offer was appealing, but it was late and he had work to do before going to bed. "I'm sorry but I can't, I have some files to go over before tommorow."

"I understand." She told him. She then reached up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, a few inches away from his mouth. "Good night Rui-san." She smiled tentivly at him.

"Good night Yuuki-chan." He waited until she went inside, and then walked back to his limo which had followed them to Yuuki's. He sat back as he made himself comfortable, while he processed the nights events in his head.

Inside, Yuuki made her way for the couch and kicked off her heels. "Why is something so pretty so painful?" She asked herself. She reached over to her coffee table and picked up her cell phone. All she did was press the on switch and her phone was flooded with missed calls and text messages.

Some of them were from Tsukushi, to whom she would apologise to deeply tommorow. Others were from people she had met while she was in Korea. But the name that showed up the most, the one which made her smile a little bit was Soujiro's name. The texts he had sent her were not that far off from the ones she had sent him over the years.

"Hello Yuuki-chan."

"Would you like to have dinner."

"Hello."

"This is Soujiro by the way."

"Yuuki-chan?"

And those were just _some_of the messages he had sent. A few of them seemed a little desprate. Did she really used to be this pathetic? "Nevermind" She said to herself, as she shook those thoughts from her mind. It didn't matter anymore, now she was changed. A completly new person, she didn't have to think back at the past anymore. And thats just what Soujiro was, the past.

It had taken all her strength, but she had done what she thought impossible in Korea, she had gotten over him. She healed her heart once again and moved on, and she vowed it would be the last time. She was sick of being weak and letting men take advantage of her kidness. Now she was the one who would break hearts, and not care about what happened after. This was her turn to get back at them, at her ex, at Soujiro, at everyone who had ever seen her as anything but weak.

She went to the delete app. on her phone and deleted all Soujiro's texts. After shutting her phone off again, she went to her room to get ready for bed. Tommorow was going to be a long day, and she was going to need all the sleep she could get.

* * *

**A/N:**Hehe wierd everytime I pictured the bar scene in my head 2PM's "10 on 10" MV kept playing in my head.

So here is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed. I wasn't sure how to pair Yuuki and Rui since they never spent much time together so I wrote from what I thought would work best. Please leave me a review.


End file.
